Sleeping Traumas
by SerpentSlaveChik
Summary: Harry and Dean are peacefully sleeping when they are discovered. SLASH COMPLETE
1. Sleeping Traumas

**Name:** Sleeping Traumas

**Author:** SerpentSlaveChik

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Dean

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry and Dean are peacefully sleeping when they are discovered.

**Author's Note:**Well, I wrote this spontaneously. I felt that there should be a story featuring Harry and Dean. So I wrote one. Hope you guys like, the first Harry/Dean on fanfiction.

So yes, this is slash between the male/male varieties, if you don't like, shoo! Away! Be gone fiendish creature!

It was unbelievable. But for some reason totally expected. Both of them the more reserved of their respective duo. And when Ron opened the curtains that early morning to rouse Harry, and instead found two lumps, he didn't scream. Instead he closed the curtain and walked to Seamus's bedside. He roused the Irish boy from his slumber, poking him continuously. Seamus finally woke up and looked Ron, looked at the clock, then back at Ron.

"Why the hell are you waking me up so bloody early?" he rasped out.

"Shh!" Ron almost shrieked. "I think I might be going a little crazy, and I need you to confirm my sanity or not."

"What the bloody hell! This early in the morning?"

"Yes," Ron pointed to Harry's bed. "Tell me what you see."

Seamus stood up muttering nonstop about annoying redheads and being woken to early in the morning. He opened the curtains, and he did scream. Not of fear or surprise, but out of joy. Seamus ran back to Neville's bed and jumped in, shocking the brown-haired boy awake.

"Nev! You owe me twenty galleons!" he yelled.

"Why?" Neville said sleepily.

"Look!" At his angle, Neville could clearly see the two boys curled around each other. "Fuck!"

"Such language, now hand the money over!" Seamus stuck his hand out waiting to be paid.

"Guys, could you be quiet? Harry and Dean are still sleeping." Ron shut them up quickly. "I don't think we should let them know that we know. Maybe they're not ready to come out yet, ya know?"

"Eh, ok." Both Seamus and Neville shrugged. "But you still owe me the money Neville,"

"Alright, alright. Just shut up and let me go to sleep," Neville turned around and somehow instantly fell back to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy, I'm gonna go eat breakfast." Seamus said.

"Wait for me, I have nothing to do. It's Saturday anyways."

Both boys showered and dressed for the day. Ron was waiting down at the bottom of the staircase when Seamus bounded down the stairs. He looked around and saw no one around.

"It super quiet," Seamus said amazed. "It's never been like this."

"You've never woken up this early, dumbass."

* * *

The light shone through the curtains hitting the boys' faces and gently rousing them from sleep. The raven-haired boy looked at his lover and smiled. The dark-skinned boy looked back at him and softly placed a kiss on the other boy's temple.

"Morning Harry,"

"Morning love," Dean smiled at his lover. "Do you sleeping here was a bit too dangerous?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"But-" he was cut off with a passionate kiss. It became more heated and large moans filled the room. Harry climbed on top of Dean and grabbed his wand. He pulled away for a moment and muttered a quick lubrication charm.

"Oh Harry, fuck me already,"

"Are we a bit impatient this morning?" Harry grinned at his lover, teasing his entrance.

"Harry," Dean said in a warning tone.

"Okay love,"

All that followed were loud moans and screaming of each other's names. When they reached their completion, they reluctantly stood up to shower, again taking an extra long time.

* * *

"What is it Neville?" Ron asked. Both he and Seamus had returned from breakfast and were waiting for Hermione to get her books so she could explain to them some potions ingredients. 

"Traumatizing," was all he said. He sat down on the couch with his friends surrounding him.

"What's traumatizing? You're still in your PJ's." Seamus said. He sat down next him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Harry. Dean. Fucking. Upstairs. Now." He said in short gasps.

"Are you serious?" Ron and Seamus both looked away, holding their laughter.

"Guys, it's really traumatizing. Try hearing them so lou-"

"Oh god Harry!"

"Unh Dean!"

There was silence among the semi-empty common room. They few that were there stared in shock at the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. Ron looked around and figured there were only two first years, beside themselves, in the common room.

"Not a word," he said to them. They were terrified of seventh years enough to obey. "Now guys, I think it would be safe to play quidditch now."

"But I'm in my PJ's," Neville whined.

"You're a wizard Nev," Seamus rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Right." Neville pulled out his wand and cast a quick charm, changing his clothes into everyday wear.

The boys walked out to the filed and began a quick game of quidditch. The first year followed in their footsteps and continued to study in the library. Hermione came down the steps to find the common room empty.

"Guys?"

End Notes: I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. It depends on the feedback I get. And yeah, I know, it isn't mainly Harry/Dean but the story revolves around them. Hope you guys like! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Outing

**Name:** Sleeping Traumas

**Author:** SerpentSlaveChik

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Dean

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry and Dean are peacefully sleeping when they are discovered.

**Author's Note:** Here ya go guys, the next part of this fic. I'm going to have to apologize for the long wait. You see, I kinda didn't know what to write as to continue, so if you guys have any ideas as to what you want to see, tell me and I'll totally consider it!

* * *

They were curled up late at night, and all you could hear around them were light snores, the trees and wind fighting out side, and every once in a while, shifting from their fellow dorm mates. They snuggled closer towards each other, taking in the warmth that the other gave off. Emerald eyes looked into deep brown eyes.

"Dean?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are we ever going to tell anyone? About us, I mean." Harry looked into his lovers' eyes trying to find any kind of emotion.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know." Thoughtfulness and love shone through his eyes. "You told me that the people didn't need to know about your privet life."

"I don't give three shits anymore," his voice was full of emotion. "When I want to kiss you, I want to be able to do it."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes, I love you, and I don't want to hide it anymore," he reached up to his lovers' lips and pecked him before nuzzled his way closer, ready for sleep.

"I love you too, and tomorrow we'll show them who we really are." Dean pulled up the sheets and covered them both.

"Thank you, love,"

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Harry woke up together and got out of bed. They walked to the bathroom and did their morning routine. They left the bathroom to find the dormitory empty. They assumed that the rest of the boys were already down for breakfast. They got dressed and walked down the stairs. Dean stopped Harry on his way down.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" he kissed his lovers' lips. "We can wait if you want to."

"I want the world to know that I'm taken. And those stupid whores can stop throwing themselves at me," Harry kissed him passionately, and pushed him against the wall. He slipped his hand onto Dean's shoulder, and pulled back to look at his eyes. "And I want to be able to do that whenever I want."

"Okay, let's go," he took hold of Harry's hand and led out of the dormitory. They got odd looks from the last remaining Gryffindors.

"I just want to Ron and Hermione first,"

"Sure love, and I can tell Seamus and Neville," they smiled at each other.

They walked through the halls together, hand in hand. Luckily, they didn't come across anyone in the halls. They opened the door to the Great hall. No one seemed to care at all. That is, until they realized who it was and whom he was with. They hall seemed to quiet down and just about everyone stared at the couple. They walked over to where Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were sitting. They sat down next to their friends. Harry looked across Ron him, where Ron and Hermione sat.

"Hey guys, umm there's something I should tell you guys," Harry told them. They both smiled at him. At the moment, Harry was thanking what very deities that were out there that he had already told his friends that he was gay. Now that he looked back, it had been quite a funny experience. Ron had passed out and Hermione had taken it well. Both were just shocked, Hermione told him it was because he never came off as a gay man, and Ron had totally agreed.

"Guys, I've been seeing someone, and as you can obviously tell, it's Dean." He was waiting for their reactions. But the way they reacted was completely different from what he thought it would be. They just smiled knowingly at him.

"Seamus, you owe me ten sickles," Ron said happily. Seamus cursed and handed him the money over.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Well, we had another bet going on," Neville began to explain.

"Another?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the first one was when Nev didn't think you guys could end up together. But then we found you guys all curled up and stuff, so I won that bet." Dean interrupted Seamus at that moment.

"You found us?"

"Yeah, it was all mushy and stuff. But that led to how long it took you guys to come out. I said a week, Ron said two weeks, and Neville said a month. Obviously Ron won this time." Seamus explained grudgingly as he handed the money over to Ron.

"You're making us your personal casino? Geez guys," They all laughed, except Ron.

"What's a casino?"

"A muggle thing Ron, don't worry about it." Hermione said.

"So all of you guys are cool with this?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Except that Neville might be a bit traumatized. He was the one that stayed behind and heard you guys going at it." Ron said.

"He did?" Harry's face immediately turned red. Dean chuckled and hid Harry in his arms.

Their friends laughed at hid antics. Unfortunately for them, not everyone else was taking as well as they were. In fact a particular Slytherin seemed to be very against them. And they were the one sold the story to the new 'Rita Skeeter', her niece, Linda Skeeter. That was how the chaos started.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**honeyduked :** Thanks, and congrats on being the first to review!

**Mark Twain :** Thanks! But I think I just broke the ice, now other Harry/Dean stories are being written. YAY!

**I-Shave-Clowns :** It's okay, I break and giggle sometimes too. I love Nev too!

**fondlemysweaters :** Thanks! Here ya go! (love your name!)

**green harpie song :** Thanks a bunch! I think that inspiration worked!

**Sockbasket101 **: Here ya go! Although the idea of the lubrication charm isn't mine, it's actually used in quite a lot of slash fics. And yes, those fiendish creatures are assholes.

**Anonymous :** Wish you'd leave a name. . . shakes head Anyways, I've never really thought about a background between Neville and Seamus. . . Hm . . .

**Sophie Malfoy :** I totally have to thank you about that, I went back and read it, and you completely made sense. So I fixed it. Thanks! And I hope you like my other fics! Here's the chappie for you!

**HPRocKeR :** Thank you! But you kind of confused me, what do you mean by how Seamus seemed to know about it?

**And thanks to anyone else out there who read this! **

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger guys, and such a short chapter, but I kinda have lengthen my ideas into more than one chapter so you guys actually have something to read. Also, if you guys have any ideas to contribute, please do they will be greatly appreciated and accounted for. Thanks! Oh, and I have a little dilemma. Who should end up with who? I'm not putting Ron and Hermione together, that's too cliché. I was thinking along the lines of Ron/Snape or Hermione/Snape. What do you guys think?

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT SPURS MY WRITING! **


	3. The Last Bet

Name: Sleeping Traumas

Author: SerpentSlaveChik

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Dean, Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry and Dean are peacefully sleeping when they are discovered.

**Author's Note:** Okay, BIG change. I realized the way I ended last chapter would've meant that I would have had to write a longish story, which I didn't want to do. Hell, this started as a one shot. So I've changed the end of last chapter, and only the end. I've even put it here for you guys. And of course, what would come next? My begging for your apology. I'm SO sorry it took me a year to finish this. Everything in my life has been so hectic, I couldn't write a single word down. But then summer came, and I can now relax. I hope you all enjoy.

**Last Chapter: **

"Of course! Except that Neville might be a bit traumatized. He was the one that stayed behind and heard you guys going at it." Ron said.

"He did?" Harry's face immediately turned red. Dean chuckled and hid Harry in his arms.

Their friends laughed at his antics. They knew tomorrow would bring more problems for the new couple, but for now they were enjoying their time spent together. Hermione quickly ushered them to their next class, potions. She seemed too happy to be going to class that morning.

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you guys." Hermione said as she sat down. She looked nervous and a bit anxious at the same time.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've been seeing someone andwe finally think its time to tell everyone about us. Since you know, the uh, whole Voldemort thing and um, most of his Death Eaters have been caught and all, and uh, school is finishing in a few days," she said nervously.

"What does that have to do with you being with someone?" Harry asked.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Snape walked in. Instead of walking straight towards the Head Table, he took a detour to the Gryffindor table. He stopped right next to Hermione and put his hand atop her head in a loving manner. Then he managed to surprise the rest of the school again as he swooped her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and he looked around the table and saw all of the surprised faces. He smirked and spoke to Hermione.

"You haven't told them yet have you?"

"Well I was about to but I didn't get a chance to, you brute," she said mildly annoyed.

He maintained his smug smirk and walked away to the Head Table where he was sure to get many questions. The students sitting at Gryffindor table all looked at Hermione in wonder. After all, how could this Prefect, Head Girl and over all good girl be involved with a teacher?

"How the hell did that happen?" Ron asked incredibly.

"Well, it was a long process, but we've been together for almost a year now." She said.

"But, that would mean…" Harry said quickly counting the numbers up.

"Yes, the end of last year. But he didn't even kiss me till I was of age," she said proudly.

Ron gasped. "So that's what you were doing the night of your birthday!"

Hermione blushed beet red and coughed. "Well, yes if you really need to know."

"Ten galleons." Neville said triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "You guys bet on me too? How the hell did you know?

"Well, yeah." Ron said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

" I saw a look you guys shared during class once." Neville smiled happily as he took his money.

"Do you have bets on everyone?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Seamus said dejectedly giving his money he was so preciously saving for the end of school.

"What about yourselves?" Harry said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Um, no." Neville said nervously.

Harry, Hermione and Dean brought their heads together in a whispering conference. Occasionally some one would hear a comment they said, like "Two maybe, but not three," or, "Definitely, that's what I say." The three of them seemed to be making their own plans.

"Well, we'll see you later," Harry said as he stood up and both Dean and Hermione followed. "We have a bet to finalize."

* * *

"What do you think they could be betting on?" Seamus said once the reached the boys dormitory. Both Harry and Dean were missing so they had a chance to talk freely.

"I don't know." Ron was starting to get worried by the actions of his friends.

"Well it's obviously us." Neville said.

"But what would they bet on?" Ron asked.

"What we bet on maybe?" Seamus looked at each of them nervously.

"You mean us getting together?" Neville asked shyly.

Silence reigned for a few long moments.

"Is there anyone you guys interested in?" Seamus asked both of them.

"Well yeah, I'm torn on who to tell." Ron said.

"Why?" Neville's eyes gleamed happily at this comment. He was obviously the quickest of the three; he had already placed the facts together and came up with a rather solid hunch.

"Well there are two and I just can't decide on who to tell."

"Well I'm on the same boat," Seamus said dejectedly.

"Me too," Neville smiled. He could definitely see where this was going and was quite happy with its destination. "Who are they?"

Ron became extremely nervous and Seamus lost a bit of color.

"No one of importance really." Ron said and Seamus nodded his head in agreement.

"How about we all say who they are at the same time, that way we all know at the same time?" Neville suggested.

"Um, ok," they both agreed.

"Okay, one, two, three."

"Both of you," Ron said.

"You two," Seamus said.

"The both of you," Neville said. He smiled happily. "Well that solves our problem. He stood up and walked to the closer of the two, Ron. He sat on his lap and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Whoa that's hot," Seamus said as he walked over to the kissing duo.

Neville broke away from Ron's lips and kissed Seamus. His hands were still around Ron and doing the most wonderful of things to him. He had managed to take Ron's shirt off all the while kissing Seamus.

"Where the hell did you learn all that?" Ron asked wondrously.

"I've been around, ask Harry." He stopped further talking by grabbing both of them and laying them down on Ron's bed. "Now I hope you two are ready to fuck, because I've been waiting for this for much too long."

Both boys smirked and shared a look. If Neville wanted a fuck, he would get it.

* * *

Harry and Dean decided to walk in at that moment, and saw both Ron and Seamus tearing Neville's clothes off, who was moaning quite loudly at what Seamus was doing to his neck. They quietly walked out side to the Common Room.

"Told you," Harry said smugly.

"You'll get your money later, but do you think Hermione is in her room?"

"No, why?"

Dean snaked his hand around Harry's middle and pulled him closer. Harry could clearly feel his lover's hard length against his thighs. "I want to give them _and_ us some privacy."

"C'mon, she'll be in Professor Snape's room."

THE END

A/N: Well, that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed that little piece of work. I'll have another one up soon, a one-shot. It's gonna be a Harry/Colin, which was inspired by one of my lovely reviewers. And now, of course, my thanks to all of you!

Sophie Malfoy,** I-Shave-Clowns**, Ellie, **JuJuBe111**, Carrie Anderson, **Mark Train**, MaggieAndZoe, **Darth Granger**, rafik (extra thanks for giving me a plot bunny, one that I actually used), **Harry's kitten**, Dybdahl, **Hannah**, awn, and finally** urbeautifulsunshine.** YOU ALL ROCK!


End file.
